a short insight
by tsttoain
Summary: Steal a short glance at Beck and Jade being Beck and Jade. Written for 7 days of bade drabbles on tumblr. Hope you enjoy.


******Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, got a pretty brutal reminder of that yesterday.**

******AN: So here are my drabbles from the #7daysofbadedrabbles challenge on tumblr. Happy wordwide day of Bade ( or as happy you can get with the news..)  
I'll probably upload another fic tonight, so stay tuned, if you want.  
Also check out all the other drabbles, they're great and can also be found on tumblr (7daysofbadedrabbles. tumblr. com).  
Thanks to Cassandra for organizing everything. You're amazing and a great part of the bade fandom (Sorry I'm so sappy it's all yesterdays fault).  
And I said the next insanely long AN is going to be Khay's fault, so go blame her ;). And now read and hopefully enjoy ;).**

******Stories Told**

******prompt:** his favorite part of her body  
******word count:**97 words  
******summary:**…her eyes, besides being breathtakingly beautiful, also told stories.  
**Notes: **rated K

If Beck Oliver had to choose his favorite body part of Jade, it would've to be her eyes.

Not that she didn't have amazing legs or that he didn't love holding her hands and playing with them, but her eyes, besides being breathtakingly beautiful, also told stories.

They told him all he needed to know about her and how she was feeling. If she was angry or sad, or the most beautiful version of all in love.

But now they told him only one thing: Jade West was hurt, incredibly hurt, and it was all his fault.

**Determined**

**prompt: **obsession  
**word count: **100 words  
**summary: **In which Beck Oliver is in no way ignored for a TV show  
**notes: **rated k+

It was ridiculous Beck had decided. He was not going to be ignored by his girlfriend for a TV show. Okay so it was a show about a girl being a serial killer, murdering her victims with scissors, sort of a sequel to the scissoring, but that still didn't mean that she had to watch all episodes in one day.

Determined he leaned over to kiss his girlfriends neck the way she never could resist.

His effort earned him an elbow in the gut and an distracted: "Don't be so annoying. There are only 3 episodes left. Of that season."

**Surprise**

**prompt: **one unexpected ingredient  
**word count:** 100 words  
**summary: **Beck has a rather unoriginal idea and Jade is not amused  
**rated: **k

"Come on babe, you're food is getting cold", he called down the hall of their apartment.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here don't rush me", she scowled as she rushed into their kitchen.

Smiling he kissed her forehead as he handed her her plate.

Silence overtook them, only the radio was playing in the background. That was until Jade made a rather strange discovery.

"Really babe? In my food? Could you get any more unoriginal?", she scoffed eying the ring he had sneaked into her meal.

She still said yes though, after she had made him clean her ring.

**Rebellion**

**prompt: **tattoo  
**word count: **94 words  
**summary: **The first time Beck's mom sees Jade's tattoo...  
**rated: **k+

The first time Beck's mother sees Jade's tattoo, she tells him that she understands that he wants to rebel, he is a teenager after all, but maybe there are better ways than Jade. So if perhaps he could reconsider his choice in girlfriends, her colleague has a daughter in his age, and she's such a nice girl.

He says no and thinks it's best not to mention Jade's second tattoo, that is definitely not in a place his mother would see anytime soon or at all, or his matching one she talked him into.

**Discovery**

**prompt: **one of their friends  
**word count: **100 words  
**summary: **Cat never was good at keeping secrets  
**notes: **rating k+

The gang was enjoying their lunch, when the only one would had still been missing came skipping over. She squealed at the sight of them and then attempted to hug both Beck and Jade, who were sitting at opposite ends of the table.

"I'm so glad you're back together guys!"

"What, Cat-" "We're not!" "Why would you think that?"

"Because I went into the probs room last period and I saw you. And you were-" here she stopped, blushing, "No, I can't say that, that's dirty."

"Surprise!", was all Jade drily offered to their incredulous stares.

**Success**

**prompt: **their first kiss  
**word count: **100 words  
**summary: **Beck is on a mission  
**notes: **rated k

She looked sad, little Beck Oliver thought and so he decided to go over to the small brown haired girl and cheer her up.

He plopped down next to her, and then deciding it was now or never pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

At first she just looked shocked, but then she slapped his arm, pretty hard, though he'd never admit that, and hissed: "What was that for?"

"You're pretty!", he shrugged.

She shook her head and slapped him again, distinctly lighter this time, and he could see that she tried to hide her smile.

Mission: Success!

**Memories**

**prompt: **the way they were  
**word count: **100 words  
**summary: **Beck takes a trip down memory road  
**notes: **rated k

He was staring at the photo with a wistful smile. It showed him and Jade in high school. He had his arm around her and and she was smiling at him. Oh, how things had changed since then.

"Daddy, are you coming?", his sons inquiry brought him out of his memories.

"Sure, little man", he answered scooping him up into his arms. "We don't want to keep mommy waiting, do we?"

"No! She said she'll get her scissors out if we do", his son giggled.

Beck groaned and rolled his eyes. Maybe things hadn't changed that much.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice, and if you do please tell me which one was your favorite (if you liked them)**


End file.
